


Elephant Love Song

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jason wanted was a nice romantic weekend away from Gotham, was that too much to ask for? JayDick. (Not a song fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Not a song fic! Just to make that clear, the title may say otherwise but it really isn’t one.

 

Jason crossed his arms in annoyance, this was ridiculous. They had left Gotham for the weekend so they could have a romantic time, just the two of them in a beautiful hotel and eating ridiculously expensive food. It would be different than just having sex in Jason’s run-down safe house and eating Chinese takeout from the greasy place down the road. That had been the idea at least, of course with anything concerning Dick Grayson it was turned on its head nearly immediately. So far they’d checked in and had a little rough-and-tumble on the fantastically fluffy hotel bed, it began to go badly when they went outside of the hotel to find a nice place to eat.

There were Italian and French beautifully decorated restaurants all the way down the street, even some good looking Japanese and Chinese ones. They smelled delicious and Jason could really do with a great meal. Whilst they were walking and talking about what they’d like to eat something caught Dick’s eye and the older man had ran off like an over-excited puppy. It took a minute for Jason to realise that he had been ditched and then run after Dick. When he found Dick the man was on top of a giant plastic elephant, part of a kids play area in front of a run-down Indian restaurant, the smell coming from it turned Jason’s stomach, he was pretty sure that was not right.

Dick was quite happy playing on the elephant which was slightly dirty and Jason didn’t even want to know what some of those stains on it were from.

“Get down from there!” Jason called.

Dick looked down at Jason, a bright smile in place. No, not this time. He wasn’t going to let Dick get away with this just because he had a beautiful smile and a look of complete joy on his face. He’d fallen for that before and it cost him an awkward ‘family dinner’ at the Manor. That was the last time he let Dick coerce him into anything after sex. Though the man did look seriously blissed-out after a particularly good round. Not the point though.

“I mean it, Dick.”

Raising his hands up in the air Dick walked across the elephant and sat down as though to ride it. “Come up here!” he said. “I want to sing the Elephant Love Medley with you!”

“You’ve been watching musicals again haven’t you?” Jason shook his head.

Dick grinned and leant his head back to look up at the sky. “ _Love is a many splendored thing, Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love._ ”

Now Jason was just embarrassed to be here. If he walked away Dick may eventually follow or they’d meet again at the hotel. It would kind of ruin the point of a romantic trip though.

“Dick, come on.” All he wanted was a nice meal and every second he was standing there he was feeling more queasy from the pungent smell, seriously how was this place still in business.

“ _I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me._ ”

That singing was annoying now.

“Either you get down from that ugly looking plastic thing or I’m going to eat without you.”

Great, now there were people watching them, turning to look at the beautiful full-grown man singing badly on top of a dirty elephant statue. What had gotten into Dick anyway, it was probably the less polluted air, maybe he was getting high on too much oxygen. That had to be it because there was no way he would have gone to all of the trouble to book a fancy hotel for an giant five year old.

“Sing with me Jay!”

Jason rolled his eyes then glared at a passing couple who were giving them dirty looks. “Keep moving!” he yelled to them and made a rude gesture making the man scowl at him and hurry along his date.

“ _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_.”

“That would be you,” Jason mumbled, he sat down on the brick wall near the figure, with any luck when the song was over Dick would get down. Yeah right, he didn’t believe that for a second. He’d only wait for one song and if Dick didn’t move he’d go to the nice Italian restaurant that smelt of fresh bread.

“ _Please_ sing with me, Jay!”

Jason looked away. This was so silly.

“If you do then we can go!”

Jason huffed in annoyance.

“ _Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever_.”

Biting his lip in complete frustration Jason didn’t look at Dick.

“ _We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes..._ ”

Nope. Jason wasn’t going to do it.”

“ _Just because I will always love you_.”

He wouldn’t be caught singing in public not even if it made it so he’d have his nice romantic dinner that he’d wanted on this trip. His pride was worth more than that. He could feel Dick staring at him expectantly, no doubt a pathetic puppy dog look.

Damn it all to hell! “ _I can't help loving you_.” Now he wouldn’t be able to look Dick in the eye the whole weekend.

“ _How Wonderful life is_.”

Jason reluctantly raised his head and saw Dick staring at him with the sweetest smile that made him want to both strangle the man and have sex with him at the same time.

“ _Now you are in the world_.”

They’d sung that last line to together as well, Jason blushed and turned away.

There was a small _thump_ as Dick jumped from the elephant thing. Hands ran through his hair, yuck they must be so dirty and gross after touching the filthy elephant, he hoped that they hadn’t gotten sticky from some of the weird stains. When Jason lifted his head he saw beautiful blue eyes that were practically _sparkling_ , how the hell did that even work?

Soft lips covered his own, making Jason’s brain shut down until it only focused on the warmth radiating off of his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around Dick he pulled the man closer, pressing their bodies together. They kissed slowly, savouring, no having to worry about the Batdad coming along and glaring at them or tattle-tale Timmy who would disapprove then tell Alfred about them because he was ‘concerned.’ This was what he had wanted. Just them.

When they parted Jason pressed their foreheads together.

“Italian,” he said firmly.

Dick closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Of course their perfect moment was ruined, though this way was different then a sudden smoke-bomb erupting and someone swinging passed and stealing Dick away. It was surprising how many times that had happened, by more than one person too. Jason’s vendetta against the Bats was very justified at the moment, it was amazing how many of them didn’t believe Dick was capable of choosing who he wanted to have sex with.

In any case this one was new, and perhaps more unpleasant.

Suddenly being sprayed with a hose was never nice though.

“Oi!” Jason turned, now sticky from water to see an angry Indian man who then began yelling at him . Dick was laughing, pushing his wet hair out of his face. It wasn’t funny. They were sprayed again so Jason took his lover’s hand and pulled them away. Great, just what he wanted to top off his embarrassing moment; being seen with an idiot boyfriend who was singing in public on top of a plastic elephant, singing _himself_ and then sprayed with water whilst being yelled at.

Dick was _still_ laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Jason snapped not in the mood for Dick being weird.

“We got hosed,” Dick said.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “I noticed. Now we have to change before going to eat.” He hadn’t brought that many clothes with him as well and he was wearing his best at the moment! He’d have to see if the hotel washed clothes, with how expensive the room was he hoped they did. Not likely in reality but Jason could always hope so.

“It’s funny.”

“No it’s not.”

When his hand was squeezed Jason looked over at his boyfriend who was smiling at him so damn warmly. It was annoying and made Jason’s stomach clench, which was just… wonderful.

“Yes, it is.”

“It was probably your bad singing,” Jason mumbled, pulling Dick along back to the hotel.

Dick kept the pace with him, leaning his head on Jason’s shoulder. “Maybe,” he said, “or it could be because you were a second away from humping my leg.”

“I was not!”

“ _Oh, okay_ ,” Dick didn’t sound as though he was convinced, neither was Jason.

When they got to the hotel Jason stripped off and began sorting out new clothes, a towel around his waist. Dick just got unchanged and flopped onto the bed.

“Clothes,” Jason said, eyeing the naked flesh somewhat hungrily.

“Sex,” Dick said, “I’m in the mood and we can get food afterwards.

Jason sighed. Tempting. “Romantic dinner first,” he said firmly.

Dick groaned and turned over on the bed, laying on his stomach. “Why?” he whined.

“Because that was the plan and we had sex not too long ago.” He was trying to be good here, romantic and whatever.

With another whine Dick sat up, watching Jason closely. “You’re really trying aren’t you? To be a boyfriend.”

Jason sighed and nodded. “If I weren’t I would have climbed up that stupid elephant and pulled you down forcefully.” If he would have dared touch the disgusting thing.

“Are you’re doing it for me, aren’t you?”

The thin line between strangling and kissing was there. so very thin and hard to decide which side to pick, especially when getting embarrassed. “Who else?” he snorted. “You like all of the stupid romantic rubbish.” It wasn’t because he was a closet romantic or anything like that.

“Jay,” Dick said softly, “I love you.”

For a moment Jason stared at Dick, when he was singing that was something different but now… it was the first time he had really heard it from Dick. He’d felt it quite a bit, when they were together he could tell that Dick felt that way, it was never hard to figure out what Dick Grayson was feeling. “I know,” he said smugly.

Getting off the bed Dick shook his head fondly. “Okay, Hans, let’s go get you Italian food.” He collected some clothes and went towards the bathroom. “I’m going to go shower, you stay there and think about what you just said no to.” He kissed Jason’s cheek, his lips cold from the soaking they’d had.

“Be good, Leia,” Jason said, patting Dick’s butt. His hands fit so well there, as though it was made to be his resting place. He liked to think it was. Turning his head he slowly kissed Dick again, pulling away before it went too far. Romantic dinner first…

Afterwards he could have fun with the idea of Dick dressed as slave Leia.

_Then_ he might tell him about the fact that he loved Dick too.

Maybe.

Dick pulled away and looked up at him mischievously. “If I’m good will sing with me more? Do you know the words to _Your Song_?”

Or maybe not.

Jason pulled away with a groan. “Go have your shower!”

Watching Dick skip away Jason admired his lover’s behind but not his sense of timing. Then again, when Dick Grayson was involved everything in his life turned on its head. Usually in the best way possible.

_“How wonderful life is now you are in the world.”_


End file.
